


and then there was one [Podfic]

by cantarina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Episode Tag, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: Short episode coda to 3x01.





	and then there was one [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is a short Sam-centric coda to 3.01, The Magnificent Seven, and was recorded for [](http://summer-sam-love.livejournal.com/profile)[summer_sam_love](http://summer-sam-love.livejournal.com/).

  
**Title:** [and then there was one](http://ella-menno.livejournal.com/79215.html)  
**Author:** [](http://ella-menno.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ella-menno.livejournal.com/)**ella_menno**  
**Reader:** [](http://cantarina1.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cantarina1.livejournal.com/)**cantarina1**  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Length:** 5.1mb, 5:32min  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Notes:** This piece is a short Sam-centric coda to 3.01, The Magnificent Seven, and was recorded for [](http://summer-sam-love.livejournal.com/profile)[**summer_sam_love**](http://summer-sam-love.livejournal.com/).

MP3: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?8444g86sg2d2oh6) | [Audiofic Archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/and-then-there-was-one)  



End file.
